Lion and the Snake Part B
by MrsRemusLupinVampire
Summary: The next step their love has started. Severus hasn't wanted to be around people since Remus left, and the werewolf laws have not been kind to Remus. But with Severus back in the piture, can they make their love work, one last time?
1. The Next Meeting

Chapter ONe- The Next Meeting

* * *

A year later……….

Severus walked through the busy streets of Digaon Alley. He was getting potions, antidotes, ingredients and a few other things. He hated to be out among other people, since he and Remus went their own ways. Severus didn't want anything to do with anyone. As he walked through the Alley, he saw an lonely man.

"May I shine your shoes, sir." "No!" "May I shine your shoes, sir." "Get away." Every one was being mean to this man. Severus felt bad for him, Remus would never let that happen. As he came closer he saw a few kids walk up to him, then the man had a struggle with the kids. "Please don't take that. I'll give you anything else." The boys seem to get what they wanted, and left. The man slid down the wall, no longer wanting to shine shoes. Severus stopped in his tracks. The man _was _Remus. Severus ran to him, but Remus was passed out. He picked up some thing that was broken on the ground. It was the watch that he had given him. Severus apperated them back to his hotel room. He put Remus on the bed and sent for some soup and bread, pumpernickel bread, his favorite. But why had me remembered that.

Soon Remus came to. "Severus."

"Shh. You needn't talk. Here." Severus handed him some soup.

"How?" Remus asked, his brows furrowed.

"I saw you on the street." Remus blushed.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"What happened?"

Remus sighed. "The last year has been difficult, to say the least. The laws on werewolves have not made it easy on me either." Severus muttered a curse to himself. It was him that brought it to Remus. "And this tag." Remus showed the tag that all werewolves as to ware. It was bright pink with several numbers on it. Severus could see that the chain was gold plated, and some had come off showing the silver under it. The burns on Remus neck her horrific. "I can only get enough money for my wolfsbane potion and I have no money for rent. So I have had to find shelter in…in…a place of…of…" Remus broke down. "I could not pay the rent, I told him. He said that I cold pay him with…sexual favors." Remus sobbed into his hands. "Severus, I am sorry. I need the shelter." Severus sat on the edge of the bed and held him

"Shh I am not mad at you, well kind of. " Severus put his hand under Remus' chin and lifted it up so that they were looking eye to eye. "You should have come to me." Remus cried harder.

"I coul…d…n't. We…are…nnnot together any m…more. And I was so ashamed of myself." Damn his slytherin pride. Severus held Remus against his chest.

"Where dose he live."

"Five south, knockturn alley." Severus unwound his arms from the wolf and moved towards the door.

"Eat." He urged and then smelled himself. "And take a shower. I will be back." Remus smiled at him. It was good to see the smile on his lips.

------

Severus kicked the small, bald man in the face. "I hope you feel this pain." Severus grabbed the back of his shirt and rammed his stomach into Severus knee. "Times this ten times. And that is what it is liked being raped and degraded." Severus threw the man against he wall. Severus was right there, his hands on the man's neck. "I could fuck you. Make you fill the pain that my Remus had to go through." _His Remus. _The words were so right. "But I would touch you."

"The wolf wanted it." The man choked out. Severus loosened his grip so he could talk. "He said him had no money for rent." The bald man had an evil grin on his face. "You should have heard him. His screams. Music to my ears. Always crying for a man name Severus to come on help him. To kill me." The man laughed but Severus crushed his throat.

"Well you are looked at him. Severus Snape, Deatheater." The man's eyes grew big. Severus and had never used his title as a deatheater to anyone. Severus threw the man unto the wall. The man's head went thru the wall, and he stilled. He checked the man's pulse. He was died, never again to torment Remus. Severus then just walked out and closed the door. He then went to Remus room, the site was gassly.

The bed was covered with blood. Severus could just imagine Remus being raped on the bed, screaming while the man laughed and pounded into him. Severus ripped his eyes away a looked for Remus' trunk, wanting to be out of there and never come back. He spied Remus' trunk in the corner, looked around the room to see if anything of Remus' out and about. He made the trunk smaller so it would be able to go into his pocket. Severus closed the door on the bloody room.


	2. A Friendly Talk

Chapter Two - A Friendly Talk

* * *

Severus had not seen Remus in three weeks. He had been on Order business, but he was sure that Remus was being taken god care of. In the last week alone he hand even been given a special assignment. Severus weaved threw the streets of Knockturn alley. He looked over at a building that had been closed. The same one that Remus had once stayed in.

Severus moved on, never giving it a second glance. He was suppose to get to number twelve, Grimmauld place before dark. A meeting was to begin at six, _maybe I could steal a moment with Remus, _he thought. He found what he was looking for, a tiny little house on the end of the alley. He walked in and surveyed the home, it really wasn't a home, it was little shop where he could get more than dark articles, but information.

A rather old, ratty man with grey hair and bald patches on his head appeared out of the back of the house. "Hello Mr. Snape. What can I do for you?" Severus moved his eyes over to the books, a signal for info. The old man took out as sheet of paper and gave it to Severus. "Thank you for coming." Severus bowed and walked out.

Severus apparated to Grimmauld Place in a blink of any eye. He knock on the door and was let in by Remus himself. Remus threw himself at his lover.

"I thought you would never come back." Remus said, crying.

"I will never leave you. But you do know that school is starting soon. I need to be away from you a lot." They had moved from the door to a dark corner.

"I can't stand you being away from me. I need you." Remus kissed his lover with all his might. Hoping that the kiss would make Severus forget about all else.

"We have tonight and the rest of the week before school."

"I want to be with you." Severus noticed that Remus had been getting to be like a spoiled child. He know why but still Remus was getting on his nerves. Severus sighed.

"Remus stop acting like a child." Remus was hurt and showed his by hanging his head.

"I do not mean to I just do no not want to lose you again. I am sorry." Severus sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. It was not Remus' fault but is was hard for Severus to be wanted.

"No I am sorry, Remus, I know that you love being with me and I love being with you. You are just so needy."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Do not be." Severus said kissing him lightly. "Let us get through the meeting then we will make love."

-----

Severus had to stay behind. So Remus went up stairs to talk to Sirius. As he entered his friends room he was greeted by Buckbeck. "Hi boy." He looked over to a corner where Sirius was reading. But he put the book down when Remus came near him. "Am I a little kid around Severus?" He asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"Yes." Black answered.

"I knew it."

"But don't worry about it."

"I can not help but worry. I am afraid that he will leave me again."

"Might I remind you that you left him." Sirius said as he hugged his friend.

"I know." Remus gathered his legs in his arms and brought his knees to his crest.

"I am going down to check on dinner. Do you want to come?" Remus shook his head. "Ok." Sirius walked out of the room and down the stairs but came face to face with Snape. "Hey, Snape I need to talk to you. It is about Remus."

"Very well." Snape said, stopping in front of Black. If it was about Remus he would hear.

"Remus came to talk to me. He is afraid that you will leave him."

"But I told…" Severus started but Sirius interrupted him.

"He is fragile I know and he is like a little kid. I know. But he still healing and in his mind he sees that you will be tired of him. He has come and talked to be before. He has asked what he should do to make you happy."

"To make me happy?" Severus questioned.

"Yes. He will give everything to you. He did that once before when you were in school. But know he is a grown man and he is going back to the childish state, because you two were happy with that. Just talk to him. Before he goes over the deep." Sirius moved passed him to the kitchen. Severus took a deep breath and walked up to Remus room.

-----

Remus had come back to his room not two minutes before Severus came in.

"Remus you are not annoying me." Was the first thing that came to Severus lips.

"But I fell that I am." Remus said.

"You are not." Severus sat down next to Remus on the bed.

"Do you want to make love?"

"Not until we straighten this out." Severus took Remus hands in his own. "I love you more than life. I should have never broke up with you in school and never let you go a year ago. I have been lost since then. I love you." Remus broke down in Severus' arms.

"I am trying to d…do the best. Mr. Tel…eto told me th…that I want no better than a whore. He s…aid that I would be g…good for sex and that was i…it."

"Well that scum sucking bitch is gone. And you are more than a sex toy. Not that I don't like sex, but you are a person. My love. I will forever protect you." Remus kissed Severus. He wanted Severus to want him again. And it seemed that Severus didn't mind that Remus had been raped but a mad man. That his body was still in poor health. It just mattered that Severus was with Remus.

* * *

A/N: I really don't like this chapter to much. But I was tired of having it unwritten. So PLEASE do not kill me if it is not that good. 


End file.
